Vampire Babysitter
by NeonVampire
Summary: Teenage Twilight Komori an her half sister Yui reconnect with their old babysitter Subaru Sakamaki. How will Twilight handle the other nine vampires, when she has to handle a secret of her own?
1. chapter 1

' _My name is Twilight Komori, me and my half sister are moving to the home of our babysitter, Subaru Sakamaki. Although my mother doesnt like it. Thats all because he gave me alcohol for my last birthday. I begged Mom not to send him back to his brothers in Japan. "Maybe he shouldnt have given a 15 year old alcohol. Alcohol will kill you, my child," she said. He was my babysitter since before I knew both my father and Yui even existed. Since I was just 10 years old, Subaru only 13. He never knew how huge of a crush I had on him until I confessed to him on the day he left. His last gift to me was a kiss. "Alcohol makes me stronger, not closer to death," I said, holding a bottle of memories from him. Youre probably wondering what I look like. Knee length gold hair and amber orange eyes. My ears are pointed, although I dont know why they are. Subaru says it reminds him of his dagger, which he gave to Yui before he left me and broke my heart. Today im going to meet his brothers, and connwct with him once again. My friends from here in the USA say theyll miss me, and they want me to write them every week. See. at school we are members of of a writing club, so this will be an awesome oppourtunity for ornexpwrience. Me and Yui are at the airport, we just got our luggage back.'_

"Twilight, Im nervous," Yui said aloud. "At least we know Subaru here,so no need to be nervous," I reassured her. We walked towards the taxi, which waited for us. I handed the driver a sticky note with the adress on it, and away we went. Subaru owns a MANSION! After Yui payed the driver, we walked up to the gates, where a grey haired man was waiting impatiently. "Subaru's guests had to be late," he complained. His pink eyes glowed, just like Subaru's eyes does. "Um excuse me, but is he here?" Yui asked. "Where else would he be? Follow me," he stated, and we followed him into the mansion, to a huge lobby. There were five others... one of them being Subaru, whose face went from dull to the bright expression I loved most. "Hey," I greeted him softly, reliving his kiss. "Hey," he responded, trying not to smile, but failing. Yui was blushing bright red at a red haired boy. She didnt notice Subaru. "Since Pancake's here I guess we're dismissed," the red head Yui was staring at said. He had bright lime green eyes. "Nobody is dismissed Ayato, and she isn't a pancake so shut it," Subaru snapped at the red head. Oh yeah, Subaru is protective over us, mostly me. One time after he left, I got bullied at school. Subaru showed up out of nowhere and gave them the what-for. They never bothered me again. "Daydreaming about me... again Twilight?" Subaru teased me. "No," I lied, a faint blush showing on my cheeks. He just chuckled at my embarassment. "Um, is he actually pulling the Laito?" the purple haired and eyed boy asked. No literally, he looked as if he were 10. "No fair! Only me can pull the Laito!" the other red head with neon green eyes complained. "Is that supposed to make me laugh? Im confused why you are calling Subaru someone he isnt?" I asked confused. "Twilight... dont worry about it... geez youre hilarious..." Subaru managed through his continuis laughter. "Enough of this nonsense. I am Reiji Sakamaki, second eldest but most responsible clearly," the grey head said. Subaru quit laughing. "Youre as responsible as a five year old, and I've dealt with a few before. So stop acting like a parent. Parents are NO fun," Subaru told him. "I agree," almost everyone except Yui and Reiji agreed with him. "Shu, eldest and hottest brother," a guy with blue eyes ad orange hair introduced himself. "Nope, Subaru beat ya to that," I corrected him. "Tch, Ayato. The clearly best of my brothers," Ayato said. "Again, Subaru beat ya to that," I said."Kanato... and this is Teddy," Mr Purple with a teddy bear said. "Laito, and you are clearly a-" "A what exactly? Dont insult me," I interrupted Subaru's last brother. "Be nice sis. Im Yui Komori," Yui said. "And Im your worst nightmare. JK Im Twilight," I said, making Subaru and Laito laugh.

Later that night, I found Subaru in the garden. He was telling them things. "Subaru?" I called him. He stood up, ad walked to me. "Yes Twilight?" he sweetly responded. "I was just wondering if you could tell me a bed time story like you used to," I requested. "Always," he replied, and walked to my bedroom, and told me a bedtime story. Of course I didnt sleep after it. It was more of a love story than a bedtime story. Still left me laughing. Reiji came in then and asked, "What is all the commotion?" "Nothing concerning you," I replied, making Subaru chuckle harder than he already was. Reiji barred his vampire fangs at me, as if theyd scare me and hissed. "Doesnt scare me. If Im not scared of your youngest and hottest brother who has bit me before then I seriously doubt Ill be scared of you," I told him. Nobody else spoke for a few minutes. Kanato came in then with a freaky smile. "Reiji, _they're_ here," he told the grey head. "Ill handle this. Meanwhile try to get some sleep Twinkie," Subaru said to me, and walked out leaving me with his two brothers. Plus the toy. Geez, Kanato is smaller than his youngest brother, smaller than me and Yui. Well Yui is only an inch taller. Kanato sat on my bed, and acte as if he were tucking me in. He whispered in my ear, "Dont think I wont bite you if you dont behave child." "Are you calling me child? Im taller than you are, and more mature obviously," I whispered back. His fangs bit into my neck, and he sucked my blood. Adrenaline kicked in and I threw him down suddenly, and climbed above him. "Dont even dream of biting me. Ask Subaru what happens. Im not a weak human like Yui is. Compared to me, you are the weak human and Im the strong vampire. Im stronger than you'll ever know," I threatened him. Reiji had a grin on his face. "He may not know, but I do. I certainly wont be biting you anytime soon," Reiji said, and walked out.

 **Hello! I will try to update every week, but if I cant then I will te next week! If you havent already check out All Messed Up for my first fanfic. More chapters are on the way! This is a short chapter, and I'll try to make them longer in the future. NoenVampire, fangs off!**


	2. 2

The next time I woke, it was to Subaru humming my favorite tune. It was around 6 pm. "What? Did I sleep all day?" I asked. "Yes, but only because Reiji gave you a sleep shot. It helps to make you nocturnal, since you and Yui will now attend night school with us. Why did you have to come here? My brothers wont be very gentle if they get ahold of your weakness," he said. "My only weakness is you. Hey, your restraining yourself. If you're thirsty, feel free to take my blood," I said to him. I understood that he wasnt my babysitter anymore, but I still trust him with my life. Hesitantly he crawled above me as I moved my hair for him to bite my neck. It felt good as he z my blood. "So if Im correct, only Subaru can drink your blood?" Reiji asked, appearing, and making Subaru jerk away from my neck. "Ow..." I mumbled. "Yes Reiji that is correct." "Well dress in your school uniform Subaru has layed out for you and come downstairs for breakfast." With his last words Reiji lefthe was gone. "Subaru, I know Im not the little girl anymore, nut will you help me get dressed?" I asked him. Clearly he wasnt expecting that question. "S-sure Twinkie," he replied, nervously. After I was dressed, we went down to te dining room. "SO HE CAN BITE AND DRESS YOU BUT I CANT HAVE ONE TASTE YOU?" Kanato screamed at me, walkong towards me threatening me. Subaru stood between us protecting me. "GO AWAY YOU JERK SUBARU! YOU CANT OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!" Kanato yelled, and threw Subaru into the wall. He pinned me violently, and started choking me. "Let...me...go..." I choked. "Get the hell away from her!" Subaru snarled, throwing his brother off of me. They got into a bloody fight. Reiji walked into the dining room. He saw me coughing, and his two brothers fighting. Subaru was losing a ton of blood from his nose and forehead. Soon, Subaru passed out, and I was being choked again. "Kanato, stop this at once," Reiji ordered. I wanted to murder Kanato, but I didnt have the adrenaline or strength. Ayato and Laito jad to pry Kanato's hands from my neck, while Shu and Reiji carried Subaru out of the room. I kept coughing and choking on air. Yui gave me my inhaler, which gave me breath back. "Are you alright now Sis?" she asked worriedly once my pulse calmed down. "Yes, thank you Yui. That freak os going to pay for almost killing me over nothing," I replied. The only one who didnt attend breakfast was Subaru. Although I ignored Kanato completely. He was staring at me though, and the hand marks on my neck. "Quit staring at me idiot before you cant see anything at all," I threatened him. "Yeah right. Id like to see you try to hurt me," Kanato growled. Ok then. I walked to him, and shredded Teddy into a million pieces, then punched the vampire through five walls. I heard him screaming, but it was gibberish. "Twilight, behave," Yui pleaded. "Tell him that cause I'm not letting te bastard get away with almost killing me and Subaru over nothing," I growled. I walked to the lobby where Subaru was layed on the sofa. He was awake though. "Subaru, are you ok?" I asked, worried. "Solid... what about you?" he asked. "Solid, but Teddy gas and Kanato liquid, but will be gas if he doesnt leave me alone. Hey... who are they?" I asked, seeing four men standing in a line. "Half-bloods..." Subaru grunted. "Tch. They have two Eve's. Yuma Mukami," the burnt orange haired and eyed said. "Kou Mukami!" the blonde with tealish eyes squealed. "Azu...sa...Muk...ami..." the green haired and purple eyed male said. He had scratches and cuts over his exposed face and shoulders. "Ruki Mukami," the grey head with bluish grey eyes said."What do you idiots want from me, and Im not an Eve," I snapped. "How impolite. We arent idiots, and we want to kidnap you and the other Eve." Ruki answered me. "No dont harm... Twinkie or Angel..." Subaru said, weakly getting up. He fell, but I caught him. "Like your in any shape to fight us," Yuma commented. "He may not be able to fight, but the other four will! REIJI GET DOWN HERE THE MUKAMIS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME AND YUI! KANATO STAY UP THERE!" I called up. The other five teleported here, including Kanato. "Damn you Kanato leave me alone," I snarled. "Look fix Teddy or your gunna get it. Next time I will kill you and my stupid brother," Kanato hissed back. "No you wont...hurt my Twinkie...or Angel..." Subaru grumbled. "Stay out of it Subaru or I'll kill you right now," Kanato threatened. "Need I remind you two to quit fighting 24/7?" Reiji complained. "If he didnt almost kill me over nothing then we wouldnt be in thos situation," I growled. "You wont let me have a sip but he can dress you and drink from you? You havent submitted to anyone therefore you still belong to all of us," Kanato snarled. "Thanks for the idea Kanato, me and Subaru'll remember that when he heals!" I cheered, giving Subaru a kiss on the cheek. His face turned red. "Awww, is Subaru blushing?" Laito teased. "Laito if Subaru didnt need me to lean on Id smack you for saying that," I said. "Ill heal soon... Twinkie, then I'll... punish Kanato," Subaru said. And healed a minute later. He quit leaning on me, walked to Kanato, punched him, walked to Yuma, and punched him. "What did I do stupid bastard?" Yuma asked. "Nothing, I just felt like punching you. Oh and Im in perfect condition to fight you," Subaru answered. "NO NO NO NO NO! I WANT YOU TO BE DEAD! I WANT TWILIGHT TO BE MINE!" Kanato screamed, and tackled Subaru, getting in another fist fight. "Get off of me now!" Subaru ordered.I grabbed Kanato by the neck, and pulled him up. " _Activate Poisoned Blood_ " I thought. "Here Kanato drink my blood see if I care. Beware, I just used an inhaler thanks to you idiot," I said, pulling up my sleeve and letting him go. He hungrily bit into my flesh. "But Twinkie...?" Subaru asked jealous. Kanato pulled away, and started gagging. He grabbed his own neck in an attempt to stop the pain. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? DID YOU POISON YOURSELF IDIOT?" Kanato yelled at me. "Maybe... You deserved it. You do realise Im not human right? If you didnt by now then f*k you Kanato cause Im half dragon half demon. Not vampire like your father, but a literal demon. Be lucky my blood hasnt killed you yet," I said. " _Deactivate Poisoned_ _Blood_ " I thought. Kanato started choking me. "Did you not get the memo idiot? You cant kill me," I choked. A finger raised to his forehead. He froze. With my remaining strength, I flicked him into the ceiling. He flew into outer space. "Woah..." all the vampires sighed. I stood up, walked to Subaru, and hugged him.

 **See, near death for all three Kanato Subaru and Twilight. Ill try to have the others in future chapters. Should Kanato return or not? Please tell me in the reviews!!!!**


End file.
